


Lilac Sky

by hummingrightalong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Peter Hale, Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Porn, Some Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: This has been in our headcanon for our OT3 for a while now.Scott's birthday comes up and he decides that he wants to use the day to help Jackson relax a little. Also he's testing a theoryEach of these fics stands alone. Jackson and Isaac were friends as kids. They had an on again, off again. Scott came into Isaac's life. It evolved into loving and functional polyamory. Jackson is a model. Scott is in school/interning for veterinary medicine. Isaac is an artist.Since I mentioned it: AU Jackson has used his sudden fame in the entertainment world, and his parents' experience as attorneys to push legalization of polyamorous marriage. Because it's my world and I can. They're all engaged at this point.





	Lilac Sky

Scott was getting two presents for his birthday.  
A subject which, in fact, had just come up. Right as Jackson arrived home (pretty much right on time as far as he knew) to join in the celebrations.  
He'd assumed they'd head out to Scott's mother's place, have breakfast with her and the Sheriff (and probably Stiles). From Jackson's estimation he wouldn't get his men back until that evening. Then they'd probably muster up the energy to foil around for a while and those two walking disasters would fall asleep after sharing a pizza.  
Sounded perfect.  
Those plans were quickly thrown out once Isaac jumped him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him like he was trying to replay what had obviously been heating up right before he walked in. He could feel and hear the blood rushing to Isaac's dick. Reaching between them, a tanned hand- claws ever so slightly extended- stopped him from helping either himself or the lanky artist with a zipper.  
"Isaac and I are going to spend the day together tomorrow, and we'll all have time for this later tonight..." Scott began, letting go of Jackson's hand to physically split them apart. "You were out filming forever. I missed you. And since it has been my birthday all morning- you're shitty at scheduling flights by the way- I think you should give me something special."  
Isaac looked somewhat worried, like Jackson would say no or Scott could possibly have an unreasonable birthday fantasy. The days of bickering were long over. Weddings were being planned. Full on love fests- not just the sexy variety but cuddles and falling asleep in eachothers' arms and feeling almost ill when they were apart for too long- proved that they were THEM. It was amazing.  
Still some kinks to work out, for sure, and maybe that was why Scott wanted this surprisingly greedy two day celebration.  
Jackson smirks, shrugs, and says absolutely. Whatever he wanted.  
"Cool!" Isaac chimes in, getting them both in a tight hug. Then that eyebrow quirks a bit and the other blond knows just what the artist is thinking. Isaac had become even more affectionate, as well as sexually charged, after the bite.  
No doubt he was worried about handling himself if they went off alone. Not that he couldn't manage. Despite Jackson being slightly kinky by nature, it was Isaac that had the box full of toys and most of them were for himself.  
His lovers both had careers, he was usually painting or fussing about house details or pretending not to be nervous about the wedding(s) like Jackson was. Of course Scott was too, he was just calm and happy on the outside...the fucker.  
When he was free though, Jackson could bet his growing fortune that Isaac was masturbating. If they weren't all the same age and super-charged with shapeshifter blood coursing through their veins they'd have a serious issue on their hands.  
Scott whispers something to Isaac, so quiet even his keen Kanima senses (not any less powerful than the werewolves') couldn't quite make it out. The artist held his breath, turned around as gracefully as a man could when that obviously INSTANTLY aroused, and made his way to their bedroom.  
Wait.  
"If he's going..."  
"Shhh. I've got a present for him first. Actually, a couple. Same with you. Relax babe. Don't be so...you. Be our Jacksy for a few solid hours before you find something to puff up about?"  
"Really..." Jackson started to make his way to the spare bedroom. It was being painted and organized for guests but what better time to break it in. Scott catches up to him, breathes against the back of his neck when he asks, pretty please, that he remember he promised. It was a special day. "You're going to milk this birthday thing, aren't you?"  
"Oh yeah. It's going to be awesome."  
"What if your mom calls?"  
"Isaac has our phones. He needs his but we sure as hell don't need ours. Besides, you chose to fly in this morning. Already got up early and saw her."  
"Did you tell her what you planned to do with the rest of the day?" Scott huffs a little laugh, mostly mocking his fiance. He swears, crossing his heart and using every naughty word he delights in knowing, that absolutely not...but Jackson was free to let the details fly later if he could manage. "Ominous. But I see what you mean and a little sexy video tape isn't going to wreck me. Not even the first time."  
"Dude. No, the video isn't for you pretty boy. It's for Isaac." Scott switches out the tapes but doesn't yet hit record. "I mean, yeah, I think I wanna film us of course. We need to have some naughty home movies so you can tell Vogue about it."  
"Ha. Ha." The blond watches as Scott puts the tape in a recorder/tape player that was just hanging around in the pouch of his hoodie. "Made Isaac a porno? We're rubbing off on you."  
"You know we used to send gifs to each other all the time between classes and shit, right? But enough of that. No jobs, no college talk, no more trying to trick me into revealing MY fricken birthday plans. Love you. Wait here a minute?"  
Jackson shrugs, laying back on the bed fully clothed and making a show out of covering his eyes with his arm.  
***  
Isaac didn't wait, of course, though his spidery hand did stop it's motion where it was shoved into his unbuttoned jeans. "Hi baby, don't you have plans?" He breathed out, blond curls stuck to his forehead and canines flashing with every word.  
"Fuck you look ridiculously hot." Scott jumped into bed, just kneeling next to Isaac to hand him the tape recorder and a pair of new cord-free headphones.  
He and Isaac rarely lost the damn things, both being used to having budgets. Jackson hated that, because they weren't 'hurting for money' and the model (soon to be actor and singer as well, damn over-achiever) made it quite clear that he had cash flow to spare. "Don't tell him those got lost. He'll be smug."  
"Not after this morning, and this afternoon, and tonight."  
"You don't have to do this. And what if he genuinely, really, isn't into it?"  
"Well, I have a theory about him and why he likes to be in charge with you."  
"Cause I like it to?"  
"He's surprisingly not an expert on that one thing babe. And you don't. But I think he does he's just having a hard time seeing around his preconceptions. Like he does sometimes. He needs to let go."  
"Psych 101 going well, huh?" Isaac lays a hand on Scott's thigh, wasting no time in moving it up and over the warmth all his other werewolf senses knew about before he spared a glance at his fiance's lap. "I know you still have Jedi focus with a hard-on so I'll drop the subject."  
"Drop my package too baby."  
"You're a werewolf. If I don't it'll come right back in like 5 minutes."  
"You're spoiling your present...and I want to think about what you'll be doing while we're away."  
***  
It was an instructional tape, sometimes Scott was sitting on the couch or the sofa, as he pieced the recording together between the busy moments of his day. There's a few mind blowing moments where Scott, his lover, his anchor, his alpha, is staring right into the camera with his gorgeous big browns. They're always in a state of flux between that and the red when he's turned on.  
Funny story though, there was one weekend when they'd taken too much advantage of the stamina the bite had afforded them. Wound up somewhere between a full shift and just letting the eyes and fangs flash a bit. There was a lot of biting when two werewolves fucked. Apparently, as Peter had told them - too late! - there was also sometimes 'getting stuck' and 'I dunno, just wait until it goes away'.  
Also:  
'it's been how long...and you idiots didn't come looking for me?'  
'Don't give me that look, it's me, for fucks sake. I've been around. Yes. Laugh. I've been around and around in all the ways. Idiots. Just ask.'  
Turns out the full moon was close and just playing sick the next day to wait for that extra bit of...charge that nature provided would help. Also more fucking.  
What do you expect, they're teenagers. They could shift any time, and Scott could (had) helped him focus by focusing that power on refocusing themselves. They came back to 'nearly got it' about, umm... 4 or 5 times before panicking and running to Peter.  
***  
"Jacksy." Scott had an armload of little delicately wrapped packages. All from different boutiques by the look. Whatever he wanted required some planning. Or could he possibly want something different than vanilla plus biting. Not that his bedroom skills fell short. Not at all. But he was firmly (ugh he'd laugh at that...oh my inner monologue stops to consider his dorky humor) against certain 'play' in the bedroom.  
Jackson and Isaac had lost their virginities in a crypt. Things had always been a bit wild since then.  
Not to mention until Scott and Scott's alpha came around to provide that sense of peace Isaac had these days, he'd always needed this choke collar to finish. It was like a token of control, the control he'd never had anywhere else in his life. He could absolutely control that one thing very well. Didn't usually let Jackson touch it either. No matter what they were up to. He understood. He was also a drunk and sort of insane at the time...and a Kanima. Still was the last thing. Just with control and awareness one rarely earns after the bite has gone wrong. Jackson could look back now and say he was lucky that he had become the Kanima. He had serious control issues and needed the metaphorical punch in the face of that experience, plus months in counseling and AA, where he couldn't talk the supernatural but found out most of his problems were his inability to just...chill out and listen to someone else. Not to worry about being perfect.  
Finally, remember that after everything you did, you thought of Isaac through it all; Isaac's favorite living creature was just about anything slimy scaly and slithery. Snakes, lizards, frogs. All the stuff Jackson got the shivers just thinking about when he was a kid. Not because he was afraid! No...they were...muddy and dirty. Still the Whittemores always got the guy from the pet store to bring a tank with a special lizard or snake for Isaac to cuddle, pretty exclusively, every birthday party. Not that Jackson was jealous either.  
The experts had said that a person who becomes a Kanima doesn't know who they are. Well, he turned into a lizard. Which wasn't always the case, historically. That fact, of course, they discovered later. Whatever you turned into, it said a lot about the path you were on to fixing yourself and finishing the job the bite had begun.  
"Earth to blondie. I hope you're not fantasizing about a threesome later. He's pretty much booked for the night and so are we...?" Scott says gently and cautiously, pulling Jackson up to sit on the edge of the bed. He lays the little boxes out next to him. They're all very lovely. Almost too pretty. "That one first. Come on, open it..."  
"It's your day." Scott gives him a stern look. "Alright. It's nice. You did well." Suddenly, as he unties the bow around the little box he has a sense of deja vu. He's shopped here before.  
"Thanks. I have to admit, when you were away and Isaac and me just started dating, he may have spilled something about your first couple months together."  
"Like what?"  
"Open it." Scott growns. He rubs Jackson's shoulder, teasingly tweaking the one nipple that was pierced (Isaac was feeling playful and generous that night, riding Jacksy's cock while the other lay on his back with the perfect view...he also knew someone's nipples were a 'spot' and had never personally liked a man with both done).  
"Wh-what...I...what the fuck did he tell you?!"  
Jackson lays the present down on the bed. Admittedly it's just too nice to throw at Scott in anger. Possibly tempting too. He hadn't done that since before the three of them got together.  
"Just that one night he tried to surprise you by climbing into your window and found you, fucking gorgeous in lacy panties and stockings, hiding in your closet. He said he still feels faint thinking about you in them, or the second pair, and you never fucked him so good before. I think it's because you let yourself friggin go. I've also been thinking, since he told me, that it'd be pretty damn sexy."  
"Really." Jackson stands, running a hand nervously through his hair.  
"Really really. Here let me help. I want it and it's my birthday."  
"Maybe." It was very nice. A pale shade of pink, edged with black. Stockings were a paler shade, again black straps to hold them up.  
"There's an over thing for later. If you agree to letting me have what I want, you gotta promise to not bitch about any of my other ideas." Yeah...a couple more packages. Alright, just accessories. He'd look fucking amazing, take both Scott and Isaac's breath away...oh.  
"Alright."  
"...And you gotta wear it for Isaac. I won't wreck it I promise."  
Somehow Scott had already helped Jackson out of his shirt without him realizing. He was already tugging his unzipped jeans quickly down to his feet before he could argue. "Shut up about my clothes and let me help you into this. You get naked for photos. You said that bit part you just did was mostly underwear..."  
"Jealous?" Jackson tries to keep his composure as he finds himself totally nude, his fiance lovingly helping him into the pink panties first.  
"Isaac is sometimes...oddly. That's probably a good sign for his self esteem though." Jackson and Isaac always had this intense edge with each other. A part of 'Izzy' (Scott-only special nickname for Isaac, since everyone was always hollering his name) he discovered as he watched them interact more and more. It was fascinating. Scott liked to take his time, though, enjoy and soak in all his experiences with people. Maybe that had to do with how quickly he and Allison exploded into a relationship, how quick they had to fuck before the Argents showed up, and how abrupt but eternal the break up had felt until it was truly over and they'd learned how to be just damn good friends.  
Or maybe, Scott was just like that. Easy. He made sense. If he was a part of your life he was meant to be around and not going anywhere if he could help it. Like the way he was in bed; slow, gentle, but intense.  
With the stockings, Scott kissed his way from Jackson's knee to thigh. When he clipped the straps in place he kissed the hollow of each hip, the top edge of fine black lace. His breath was warm and hot and he was tugging the panties away just slightly to plant one last kiss at the tip of Jackson's hard dick.  
"While you're down there..."  
"Not done, remember. Come sit with me."  
Jackson sat next to Scott but was quickly swept up into his lap. He nibbled at the blond's shoulder while tugging the bow of the next package.  
Out came a pair of soft, brighter pink leather wrist cuffs. There were tiny chains with fasteners at their ends hanging off of the cuffs. A second pair came out.  
"Not my thing. Definitely not yours."  
Scott gripped a wrist, biting harder on Jackson's shoulder while jerking his own hips to grind his trapped erection into the blond's ass. They were both ready to go. Jackson supposed he'd just let Scott think they were going to try this, knowing they'd both be finished in minutes. Scott had expanded too much on this sexy night idea. Started out better than it seemed, but come on...he hated that stuff.  
His alpha hated it when Jackson and Isaac sometimes got adventurous. Isaac had to swear he wasn't going to be hurt and still it had been an all-out brawl once in the early days because his Alpha didn't care what they said.  
Jackson's hands were held behind his back with one of Scott's while he worked on the first cuff very very quickly. "Stay." He commanded in a tone that made Jackson shiver excitedly a bit. He allowed his other wrist to be cuffed and the restraints attached behind his back.  
"What are those for?"  
Scott pushed him out of his lap, walked him towards the closed bedroom door. Facing nothing, feeling Scott so close, hearing his heart beat fast and smelling his arousal...Jackson stood still. Until... "Whoa! Nope. No way are you chaining my ankles together. Besides, dumbass, I know how bad you wanna fuck me. That'd put more material and time between you getting inside me wouldn't it.  
Scott finishes attaching the cuffs to each ankle silently, other than a low growl. He doesn't link them together for the moment. He stands, wraps his arms around Jackson and presses his body close. In one hand he has one of the big ribbons from the 'presents'.  
Both Scott's gorgeous tanned hands are teasingly working their way into the panties, stroking Jackson's cock. The blond's hips sway back into the other's body, resting his head on Scott's shoulder. "It's my birthday. This is so you don't steal the show." The Alpha growls pleasantly into his ear while thing a bow around the base of Jackson's cock.  
"That won't actually work you know."  
"Oh baby. It's gonna until I untie it."  
Jackson scoffs. Scott pushes him off balance so the upper half of the blond is kinda smooshed against the wall. Scott doesn't warn him, or try to steady him. He moves back a little and smacks a palm across his ass. Then again, and again. The last time is a bit harder and actually makes the blond let out a sound somewhere between 'ah!' and 'mmm'. He'd been trying to keep his pleasure to himself.  
"You're not stupid. Why are you trying to hide how hot that got you? I can smell you. I can hear your heart. I can see that blush you get when you're so turned on it's stupid. It starts on your ears and spreads out across your cheeks, your chest and shoulders. Makes your little freckles even cuter."  
Jackson actually moans fairly loudly at that. Scott takes this as a cue to carry on. This time, he holds the chain between the blond's wrists firmly so he doesn't topple over. "Damn you. Stop."  
All contact stops. Scott signals with a hand on the other's shoulder that he should stay there.  
"Another present...shit..."  
Scott snorts a laugh. Mr composed is expressing his inner-most thoughts out loud. Scott was right. He needs this all to let go a bit. And it's...kinda really turning him on too.  
When Scott returns he again grabs one of Jackson's hips, encouraging him with silent cues to bend at the waist more. The blond had heard the click of a cap. He could smell that organic strawberry lube and welcomed Scott's probing fingers. His restraints allowed him to just barely brush Scott's arm with his fingertips. His skin felt blisteringly hot and the heat from Scott's slick fingers spread inside him and felt so fucking good but...he was going to come any second, wanted to. His cock ached and Scott's fingers massaged his prostate now. They were both breathing loudly.  
"Not yet baby. Just feel good ok. It's not about a finish line. Good. You are so fucking pretty. Want me to stop? Wanna change it up?"  
Jackson stuttered, stopped, and thought about it. It felt amazing, so now, he didn't really want him to stop. However he did really want to suck Scott's dick for this. How was this all coming together to feel so amazing and he hadn't come yet?  
"I wanna suck you off."  
"Hmm..." Scott was still fingering him, slowly stretching him and he just wanted the tanned boy to palm some more lube, slick up his dick and fuck him until they were both satisfied.  
"I knew you'd- ahhh...whas...that?"  
"You didn't hear it? Little vibrating plug babe. See? I can sync it to an app on my phone. Which Isaac has so hopefully he turned his computer on to watch the feed. Why? You want him to change it..."  
"No. No. No...mmmm."  
Scott sighs in relief. He'd known Isaac would have gotten to the instruction by now. "Man, good thing I made sure his laptop was charged."  
"Unh huh." The blond had a witty reply in mind but apparently there was a live feed and that little angelic bastard was watching, and as usual, taking his alpha's advice. It was paying off, of course, beautifully.  
Scott guided Jackson to the bed, sat him down and released part of his restraints so he could get his hands out from behind his back. He told him to lay down, expecting of course that nobody in their right mind would want to sit considering the trouble Jacksy was currently in.  
"Knees up. Give me your hands."  
"Thank god..." Jackson started, expecting Scott would relieve him of the vibrator and the promise to resist orgasm.  
Instead the cinnamon skinned man hooked each wrist to an ankle, so effectively Jackson was completely exposed and stretched out, hips and ass in prime position and...annoyingly, the vibrator was just barely buzzing against his prostate but still felt almost like what he needed to finish. His squirmed and jerked a bit, each wave of near release like a slight static shock.  
"So pretty Jackson."  
"You're still dressed dumbass. And I'm...oh, you didn't...w-wreck those did you?"  
"Slipped them off when I put you in bed. You were a little spacey there for a second. But ok. Fair is fair. I will take most of this off. I really want to out of this jeans anyway." Scott laughs. Jackson groans in pleasure, watching the man strip, waiting to take that as hard as Scott will give it to him.  
"You...a prick..."  
Jackson is muttering about how evil he is but Scott feels like a pretty decent guy. He's spent a good quarter hour rimming his fiance. It's a relief that when he feels the buzz of the vibrator while exploring the blond with his tongue it goes straight to his dick somehow. "Good thing tongues aren't ticklish."  
Scott commented when he lifted his head to make sure Jacksy was in one piece. "You know, cause my feet are. Especially when I'm horny. Isn't that weird?"  
Jackson collected enough sense to glare at him. "I'll take that as permission to keep it up...?"  
"Scott- Scott, fuck me."  
The brunette lightly pats the other on the ass. When the blond moans he does it harder. "McCall." He whines between breathy moans and trembling thighs. His Mexican lover just hopes Izzy thinks to freeze frame this later to paint. Jacksy looks so perfect. He tells him. Taking away the tease of the vibrator. Lubing himself up.  
"I wish I could help you."  
"You're-ah...helping. By looking so good and doing nothing for once. Just relax. Remember? Izzy is always trying to tell you but you're not always a great listener..."  
"I know. I know. I love you both I'm sorry."  
"It's fine babe. We love you the way you are. I just wanted to help. You both need to relax and not stress the weddings. Or the public commentary. You handled that awesome. Babe. You made it so they'd want to ALLOW us to get married 3 times. I'm just so frickin proud of you cause we both know that would've been hard on everybody and our families. I fucking love you."  
"Love you too. Shut up and do me." It was so typically Scott to casually stroke his lubed up cock and talk about anything else while they were both painfully turned on.  
"Tell me when you're ready. I'll untie my present." Jackson quirks an eyebrow, biting his lip when Scott pushes into him. "Oh, no, not those. I think we both like this. I meant this." Scott strokes Jackson's cock in time to his thrusts. Soon the blond is ready, so ready, and Scott kisses him deeply while 'unwrapping' his 'birthday present'.  
They meet eyes after Jackson has stopped shuddering and muttering Scott's praises.  
The brown eyed man is so close and, as he often does, finishes while giving this adorable yet sexy puppy dog wet-eyes thing with full blown red alpha eyes and sharp puppy teeth biting his own bottom lip.  
Neither man has to say that a distinct howl might've reverberated through their home.  
Thankful that Izzy trusted him, Scott is that kind of post orgasmic exhausted that would usually have him rolling over for a 5 minute nap, but instead he helps Jackson out of his restraints.  
They wash up quickly because the blond promised- and really wants to- get back into that sexy pair of panties. For Isaac. For...later.  
They fall into a heap of freshly scrubbed bodies. Isaac will sneak in after everyone has had that few moments guys always need afterwards.  
Round 3, or whatever, will begin shortly. Just for a few moments though, they're peacefully 3 parts of one contented whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of fic inspired by Halsey's "Colors". Jackson never stopped being a giant lizard. We thought a werelizard should have purple eyes.


End file.
